particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Ryeo
'' This article is about the House the Royal Family of Kyoseon comes from. For the actual ministry that handles the Monarchy please see this page. The House of Ryeo is not to be confused with the Royal Family'' The House of Ryeo is a major Kyo noble family that long reigned as the imperial house of the Great Dranian Empire and currently holds recognized title as the monarch of the Democratic People's Republic of Kyoseon. The royal house is descended from the ancient Baekgu Dynasty that united the independent Kyo kingdoms of the Dranian Peninsula under one banner. Like their ancestors, the Ryeo royal family resided in Beonyeongsalm Palace in Gongmangdo. The family holds claims to the thrones of Dankuk and Tukarali. It should be noted that while the Royal Family is recognized as legitimate by the Kyo Government, the house of Ryeo is considered separate legally and is not ruling. The House of Ryeo is directly related to the Lü Clan and Xia Clan of Indrala. The Lü emerged from direct descendants of the exiled Ryeo following the authoritarian coups of the late 43rd Century. Founded by Ryeo Yejun, the Lü became an extremely prominent family in Indrala business and politics. The House of Ryeo is active within both Kyoseon and Indrala, with Ryeo Sung Won, the head of the Kyoseon branch, being recognized as the king of Kyoseon. History Ancient Kyo Kingdom According to historians of Gao-Soto, the nomadic Kyo arrived on the Dranian Peninsula in approximately 654 and they settled in the area that is now modern Elbian Province. Several Kyo kingdoms were established in the region, but they were all united by Baekgu the Great, the King of Gongmangdo. This unified Kyo Kingdom was centered at the City of Gongmangdo and at its height, the kingdom controlled most of the Dranian Peninsula. In 1721 the Kyo king, Jeong-u, was forced to abdicate following the annexation of the peninsula by Egelion. When the peninsula regained its freedom from Egelion, the independent state on the peninsula was dominated by Dranianos and the Kyo became very secluded from larger society. New Kyo Dynasty From 654 to 1721 the Baekgu Dynasty reigned over the Kyo Kingdom; despite its longevity and stability it was abruptly ended by the Egelians. The Kyo became increasingly overlooked and played a minimal role in the future Dranish Nation. Briefly in the 30th Century the Dranian Seung Revolution saw the creation of a Kyo state, but it was not one that could last. Towards the end of the 3400s however, there arose a new effort to restore the prestige and history of the Kyo people. A descendant of Baekgu Jeong-u, the last Kyo King, came forward and began strong and active efforts to revive the royal bloodline and to empower the Kyo. This descendant, Ryeo Haesong, quickly gained popularity in Gongmangdo-Comares and in 3503 the new Kyo monarchy was proclaimed. Unique of this new monarchy was its existence as a cultural institution; and also as a monarchy existing within the confines of a republican government. Much in the same way that religious leaders are recognized and have followers, the "cultural monarchy" took a similar role in society. The Kyo monarchy made no specific claims upon territory, but instead considered itself as a cultural symbol of the people. This was also reflected in the official title of the monarch, which is the "King of the Kyo;" or alternatively, "King of Gyokuk," with Gyokuk being a term which refers to the collective Kyo of Terra, though most specifically, Dovani. After its establishment the new monarchy came under fierce attack by various elements of Dranish politics, however the "cultural monarchy" was embraced by the largest political parties, such as Rally for the Republic and the Kyo Defense Force. Dovani Relations Not long after the founding of the new Kyo dynasty in 3503, King Haejo was invited by the Zhuquan Emperor of Indrala to visit Tian'an. This event was extremely important in affording even greater legitimacy to the revived Kyo monarchy and it helped bring even more popularity to the Ryeo Dynasty among the Kyo. The early ties established between the Ryeo Dynasty and the Indralan Monarchy created an interesting network of relations in Dovani, especially by the mid-3500s. Around this time Hulstria and Gao-Soto began to seek to return to having a large role in Dovani, and this brought them into conflict with Indrala, which had been dominating the continent, primarily in the south, for most of recent history. At the center of the increasing rift between the two nations was conflict in the Mandate of Heaven controversy. The Indralan Emperor cited the Mandate of Heaven in his refusal to recognize the Gao-Soton monarch's title as Emperor. While Dranland was aligning towards Hulstria in opposition of Indralan influence, the Kyo monarchy sided with Indrala and rejected the claims of Hulstria and Gao-Soto in the Mandate controversy. At the time, Ryeo Yongchae, the Kyo crown prince, was the Dranish Minister of Foreign Affairs and Ryeo voiced opposition to increased ties and military cooperation with Hulstria. Kingdom of Dankuk Leading up to the national elections of 3608, radical Kyo of the Kyo Revolutionary Society (KRS) revolted and initiated the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. The KRS utilized both popular support among the Kyo population and its contacts with prominent government figures, chiefly Minister of Defense Lu Min-wei, to seize control of government. The new president, Lee Dong-seung, declared the reclamation of the Kyo homeland on the Dranish Peninsula. And in his new government he re-established recognition of the ancient Kyo monarchy by acknowledging King Yongchae as the new monarch of the nation. However Yongchae refused to cooperate with the radical revolutionaries and rejected their offers. As a result President Lee Dong-seung forced Yongchae to abdicate in favor of his son, who was crowned as King Jongki III of Dankuk. While Jongki III, and most others in the royal family as well, were not in agreement with the revolution they were forced into cooperation with the government. During the reign of Jongki III, the throne of "Jjeokuk," the Kyomal name for Kazulia, was officially claimed by the Ryeo Dynasty.Encouraged by Indrala, the claim upon Kazulia was made so to re-secure all parts of the "Kyo homeland." Prior to permanent settlement on the Dranian Peninsula, historical records suggest that the Kyo originated from the direction of Kazulia. Maps of the time period began to show Kazulia as an area of contested control, though a direct assertion of the claims were never made. Eventually the claims were forgotten and future monarchs even abandoned "Monarch of Jjeokuk" as part of their full title. However, claims would re-emerge in the 3870s under Emperor Choesun I. Briefly, beginning in 3631, a system of decentralized nobility was established, dividing the kingdom between three duchies. Sun Ryoji, of the powerful Sun Family, became Duke of Eljang and Reunii, with the royal seat at Anpyeong. Lee Hancheol, son of revolutionary president Lee Dong-seung, was declared Duke of Hyonggi and Myeoggi, with the royal seat at Seongtaek. And Marcos de Mingo was appointed Duke of Ulbrach, with his royal seat at Belo Mounasterio. The system of nobility would continue until the 3649 crisis. Dictatorship & Revolution , after murdering the king, declaring self as emperor.]] A few years following the death of lifelong president Lee Dong-seung, a crisis emerged in 3649 as ultranationalists led by Ito Ryouichi launched a coup. While never managing to gain a strong control on the national government, Ito, proclaiming himself as emperor, did have considerable influence with the military. However, much of Ito's support collapsed after his decision to try to kill off many Ryeo royalty and former government officials. Having successfully murdered King Jongki III, Crown Prince Yongchae, and Duke Ryoji, the Defense Minister Han Sukee turned his back on the ultranationalists and mobilized the military against the coup he helped support. Ito was quickly captured and imprisoned, though he would later escape from jail and go missing in Northern Dovani. Relative peace characterized the nation after the 3649 crisis, but radical elements would emerge again in the 3670s. A Zenshō Socialist revival started up and a mass movement formed in support of revolution. Violent clashes plagued the nation and in 3685 it was demanded that King Jinkyun abdicate the throne. The royal family fled Gongmangdo and secretly sought refuge with the de Mingo Family in Ulbrach. Until 3702, and the end of the Zenshō Socialist regime, the monarchy would be abolished. Leading up to 3702, Dankuk again fell into chaos as royalist freedom fighters of the Taegeuk Tigers terrorized the government and tensions mounted with Indrala. The ultimate result was the eruption of the Kyo-Indralan Revolutionary War in 3789. The war managed to rid of the Zenshō Socialist regime, but it also brought major destruction to southern Dankuk, annihilating much of Gongmangdo. Restoration & New Democracy At the end of the war with Indrala the Zenshō socialist's opposition, led by Kang Yoonseok came to power, instituting many democratic reforms. Included in this was the restoration of the monarchy, which became titled as the Great Kyo Empire, a symbolic representation of the resilience and solidarity of the Kyo people. With Gongmangdo in ruins, and the destruction of Beonyeongsalm Palace, the capital was moved to Seongtaek. By the end of the century there began to finally be a normalization of life in Dankuk. Briefly, in the 3780s, a Talmorian neo-colonialist, Hayden William van Buchan III, arrived and declared himself the ruler and emperor of the government. Operating out of Iglesia Mayor, van Buchan caused major national unrest before finally being expelled from the country in 3786. In the midst of these events, a multilateral international agreement was reached between Dankuk, Hulstria and Gao-Soto, and Indrala to set free the last remaining colonies in Terra. Because of this it was decided that following Emperor Ryouta's death the monarch was re-branded as a king. Following van Buchan there would be significant stability and no major challenges to the royal family, at least until the 3820s. During this time period the Septembrist Party emerged and eliminated national recognition of the Kyo monarchy. As renewed ethnic tensions mounted with Draddwyr refugees arriving from the east, Kyo political movements began to amass more power. Eventually the Septembrist Party collapsed, leaving civil democratic competition between the Democratic Union Party and the Dankuk National Union (DNU). In 3850 the DNU gained control of government and six years later the recognition of the monarchy was officially restored. Rise & Fall of the First Empire inaugurated as President of Dankuk.]] Quickly following the restoration of recognition for the monarchy, King Jongki VI abdicated in favor his son, Choesun. Upon his succession to the throne, the Great Kyo Empire was revived and Choesun was titled as Emperor. In 3868, Choesun would further expand the influence of the monarchy by ousting President Yoo Donghyun and taking the presidency for himself, effectively making Dankuk a de facto absolute monarchy. Among many changes, claims on Kazulia (Jjeokuk) were also renewed. And in the 3870s, a religious movement emerged, led by Choesun's cousin, Prince Seodong. This syncretic religion, based upon Hosianism and Sindo-Daenism, among other Gao-Showan religions, became known as Seodongyo. Eventually it was officially organized under the Church of Dankuk, which became the new state religion. In 3927, following the death of the House of Aynako's patriarch, Kyuma Raharjo, Empress-Consort Antônia Ratu, wife to Choesun II, inherited the claims of her family. Eventually, with her passing in 3956, the House of Aynako was absorbed into the House of Ryeo as titles passed on to her son, Emperor Choesun III. .]] In the early 4000s the Imperial Household began to move towards political reform as a growing opposition called for greater democracy. After the ruling party lost election in 4011, the military general and leader of the government, General Choi Youngsoo, attempted a coup. During the conflict surrounding the coup, Emperor Seojun and Crown Prince Choesun were assassinated by Choi's loyalists due to their decision to abandon the government and support the opposition's call for reform. The military was eventually crushed and democratic reforms began to take hold in the nation under leadership by the New Century Alliance. Under Emperor Jaehwan the monarchy maintained a neutral public voice in politics, though it still exercised some minor politicking through its representatives in the Imperial High Council, an advisory body to the Emperor. However that minor involvement would diminish over time and after only a two year reign by Emperor Choesun IV the monarchy would be abolished in 4077. The centuries that would follow saw the revival of a Dranland-like democracy that promoted multiculturalism and liberalism. During this era the House of Ryeo maintained a low profile, avoided involvement in politics, and made no active attempts at restoring the monarchy. Ethnic nationalism would reemerge in the Dranish state and a radical Kyo dictatorship seized power from 4181. However, democracy would be restored in 4185. As the Ryeo continued to maintain their silence, new claims emerged for the monarchy from Hwangje Ye-Seo, a self-proclaimed descendant of the Sindo Sun Spirit. Branding herself as the Empress of the Great Kyo Empire, Hwangje organized a Kyo nationalist paramilitary and threatened to secede from Free Dranland. The government would ultimately prevail, upholding the republican liberal democracy. A Second Empire & Indralan Exile The Dranish government would greatly destabilize in the 4270s leading to the formation of a brief Juche dictatorship before Alfredo de la Cruz would lead large-scale democratic reforms and found the Dranian Federation. As President de la Cruz moved to empower regional politics, the Ryeo came back into focus as the government sought to elevate cultural symbols for all of the Federation's ethnic groups. Currently led by the aging Prince Seojun, the Ryeo moved back into Beonyeongsalm Palace, which again became a rallying point for pro-monarchy citizens. Seojun quietly lobbied for restoration of the monarchy but it wasn't until the reformation of the National Conservative Party, the political party affiliated with the Hwangje claimant, that the Ryeos found success. As the Hwangje began to reassert their claims to the throne, the Federalist Party, under direction of Prime Minister Rosi Kwon, successfully approved the creation of a new Great Kyo Empire, officially titled as the Great Dranian Empire. Seojun would defer the throne to his son, who would be crowned as Emperor Choesun V in 4289. The new empire was quickly under assault by loyalists of the Hwangje and after the election of Hong Seon Ki as president in 4290 the nation descended into chaos. Under orders from President Hong the military assaulted Beonyeongsalm Palace in an attempt to arrest the Imperial Household. Aware of the impending attack, most of the Ryeo Family had already fled to the mountains of inner Dankuk and only a small garrison of Imperial Guard remained alongside Prince Seojun. The Imperial Guard would fight to the very end and Prince Seojun was shot while sitting upon the throne. Hong continued to consolidate power, soon abandoning his Hwangje allies and declaring himself the God-Emperor of Dankuk. Meanwhile the Ryeo Family, after having been rescued by Indralan intelligence agents, took refuge in Indrala. With a growing number of enemies, President Hong's hold on power was ended only a year after his claims of godhood. Emperor Choesun V would return to Dankuk, eventually followed by his family, after Hong's ouster in 4297. However, political fighting would continue as the pro-Ryeo Federalist Party clashed with the pro-Hwagnje National Conservatives. Major disputes over the throne would end in 4309 as the National Conservative coalition gained a constitutional majority that was capable of invalidating recognition for the Ryeo Imperial Household. As the Hwangje prepared to seize the throne, the Ryeo again became targets of imprisonment by the government. Just over a decade since their last escape to the mountains, the Ryeo fled to central Dankuk in hopes of avoiding capture by the Hwangje and fleeing the emerging dictatorship. More closely searched after than before it was more difficult to escape and the family spent nearly a year living in hiding in Magadonia. During the spring of 4012, Emperor Choesun V would die of heart complications after being unable to obtain treatment. Efforts by the Indralan government to rescue the Ryeos would finally succeed in November 4012 and the family took residence at the Yincheng Mountain Retreat, their same place of exile as during President Hong's dictatorship. The House of Ryeo, now composed of many younger members, began to integrate into Indralan society and Prince Yejun, third in the line of succession, would be born in Tian'an to Prince Choesun, son of the last Ryeo emperor. Prince Choesun's first son, Prince Seojun, would break the long tradition of the family attending Gongmangdo universities by receiving his education at Kaizhou National University. And the youngest daughter of last emperor, Princess Kyunghee, would find herself as mother to a leading candidate for monarch of a revived Indralan monarchy. Controversially, Prince Seojun would gain Indralan citizenship and reject his royal responsibilities in favor of founding FangCaiRyeo Group, an emerging conglomerate in Indrala. A rift would worsen in the relations between Seojun and his father over the lack of Seojun's commitment to Dankuk and restoration of the family's claims. Prince Choesun, proclaiming himself as Emperor Choesun VI, would return to Dankuk in 4332 to push for Ryeo restoration, defying the Hwangje-led dictatorship. Within a month of his arrival Choesun would die in a suspicious car accident widely believed to have been staged by the Hwangje. Dranian-Indralan Split Insiders would reveal that Choesun hoped his return to Dankuk would drive his children to action and entice them to join the fight for Ryeo restoration. However, these hopes would not pan out and his children would become only more intent on remaining in Indrala. Having warned his father against returning, Prince Yejun was distraught over his father's death and greatly resented his ancestral home for having betrayed the Ryeo. Conversely, Prince Seojun reacted to news of his father's death by criticizing his family's own history of authoritarianism and manipulation. Now as the eldest member of the family Seojun immediately captured Dranian headlines due to his negative comments and became a target of widespread hate from Ryeo loyalists. Accompanied with dislike among the Hwangje, Seojun's name was smeared and his brother Yejun, especially having been born in Indrala, was grouped in with the outrage. While Ryeo claims to the throne was still with the children of Choesun, loyalists in Dankuk began to push for the elevation of another branch of the Ryeo family to hold the legitimate claims to the throne. The Indralan Lü Clan would hold on to Ryeo claims until its dissolution in 4440. By this time, a movement surrounding the Sampa Society would elevate Ryeo Jiyong as an accepted successor to the claims of the House of Ryeo. The terrorist organization originally sought to condition Jiyong as a god-emperor to seize power over both old Ryeo claims and Indralan government. However, Jiyong, with assistance from Sun Yumi, would turn against the Sampa Society, outing their terrorist plots to authorities. This led to the collapse of much of the organization and after going into hiding for nearly a decade, Jiyong would later emerge as the new figurehead of the House of Ryeo, saving the ancient family from collapse. Having brought new unity between the Ryeo and Sun Family, Jiyong would also spark new support among Dranian royalists who had felt disconnected from the past generation. List of Monarchs The House of Ryeo was officially formed in 3500, and in 3503 Ryeo Haesong was proclaimed the first King of the Kyo. Below is a list of the recognized Ryeo monarchs since the formation of the royal house. The earliest monarchs were cultural symbols until the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608, which elevated to the monarch to status as head of state of Dankuk. After the establishment of the Dranian Federation, the Ryeo were again designated as cultural monarchs separate of association with government and politics. Category:Kyo Monarchy Category:Monarchy Category:Dankuk